


Esperanza

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hope for the future, King's Landing did not burn to the ground, Queen Daenerys, She didn't went mad, Unexpected revelations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: AU  Daenerys no enloquece y Desembarco del Rey se rinde (sin arder).Una vieja amiga del pasado viene a una audiencia con la reina con una sorpresa.A lo mejor Daenerys no es el último dragón, después de todo...





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia me vino a la cabeza sin más, aún sigo dolida con el final de GoT y creo que Daenerys merecía algo de justicia, espero haber estado a la altura.

Tras la rendición de Desembarco del Rey ante las tropas Targaryen la paz había llegado a los siete reinos. Afortunadamente la capital no había sufrido daños, aunque la Fortaleza fue sometida a algunas reformas, por ejemplo, en la sala del trono volvían a exponerse enormes cráneos de dragón, sus cuencas vacías y solemnes contemplando a los presentes. Sobre el Trono de Hierro Daenerys se alzaba sobre la multitud, su cabello blanco rodeándola como un halo de luz. Le había costado un poco adaptarse a las formas de los weserosis, pero tenía un buen consejo detrás de sí para guiarla y Tyrion, su Mano, siempre tenía una forma ingeniosa de resolver los conflictos, por lo que ella estaba agradecida.

Esa mañana, como muchas mañanas, tenía audiencia con la gente del pueblo llano. Sus asesores habían insistido en innumerables ocasiones que Tyrion, como Mano de la Reina, podía encargarse de esta tarea, que se hacía ardua y repetitiva, pero ella había insistido en que quería que el pueblo viera que no era su padre y que podían confiar en ella, por lo que se sentaba en el trono y escuchaba sus peticiones. Normalmente no eran grandes cosas, campesinos, comerciantes, pescadores, cada uno con sus pequeños problemas que tenían fácil solución. A veces acudían con quejas, otras reclamaban justicia sobre algún crimen. Hoy no parecía distinto a otros días.

Cuando terminó de atender a un anciano campesino que tenía disputas por sus tierras con su vecino, hizo un gesto para que se aproximara el siguiente. Una mujer se aproximó hacia el trono e hizo una reverencia, su pelo negro resbaló tapándole la cara. Cuando se incorporó, Daenerys la reconoció: parecía haber pasado toda una vida, y realmente así había sido. Hace mucho, al otro lado del Mar Angosto, cuando estaba con los Dothraki y Drogo aún vivía, ella era parte de su séquito. Ada. Tenía las facciones más afiladas, sus ojos parecían más cansados pero de alguna manera más sabios. Inconscientemente se echó hacia adelante queriendo levantarse de esa incómoda silla que su antepasado había forjado siglos atrás, pero se contuvo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?- dijo tratando de mantener el tono neutro.

-Majestad, no sé si os acordaréis de mí. Solía serviros al otro lado del mar. Mi nombre es Ada…- su voz se había vuelto más resuelta con los años, ella apreció con una sonrisa.

-Me acuerdo de vos- interrumpió con un gesto de que podía aproximarse más si así lo deseaba. Los guardias dudaron, pero ella les hizo un gesto. Ada caminó unos pasos más cerca.

-Veréis…- comenzó después de una breve pausa.- No vengo a pediros nada. En realidad, cuando supe que habíais conseguido recuperar lo que por derecho fue vuestro, supe que debía venir a veros. Hay algo que deberíais saber… Más bien alguien a quien quiero que conozcáis.- hizo un gesto con la mano y una figura más pequeña se aproximó hacia donde estaba, cubierta con una capa demasiado larga. Al llegar hacia Ada, ella se agachó y susurró dulce pero firmemente a la figura, arrullándola, y luego descubrió su capucha, desvelando una niña de unos seis años, el pelo negro como las alas de un cuervo.- Esta es Visenya- dijo quedamente Ada, mirando a Daenerys insegura- ella… es. Bueno…- El nombre llamó la atención de Daenerys, pero cuando se fijó más cuidadosamente en la pequeña vio que sus ojos eran de un color amatista profundo como… Se quedó congelada- es vuestra sobrina. –Se oyeron murmullos por toda la sala y Daenerys llamó al silencio-Pensé que teníais derecho a saberlo. Cuando… cuando murió vuestro marido yo… me quedé atrás. Sé que sospechabais mi estado pero supongo que no sospechabais a quién atribuirlo.- explicó mirándose las manos.

La pequeña miró hacia Daenerys con curiosidad. Su madre le tiró de la manga e hizo una reverencia torpe, que sólo hizo que Daenerys ensanchara su sonrisa. Ahora entendía ciertas cosas. Antes de su muerte su hermano pareció menos propenso a sus rabietas, había dejado de ser la sombra amenazante detrás de sí y notó como seguía a Ada con la mirada. Supuso que se había encaprichado de ella, y no podía culparlo, resultaba encantadora con sus mejillas llenas y sus ojos azulados. En algún momento pensó en preguntar, para asegurarse de que era algo recíproco pero no notó signos de malestar en Ada, así que lo dejó correr.

-¿Él lo sabía?- dijo después de un momento de reflexión. Ada asintió pesarosa. Daenerys cerró los ojos con pesar. Se permitió sentirse culpable durante unos segundos y volvió la vista a la niña. –Aproxímate- dijo tendiendo su mano hacia ella. La niña dudó unos instantes. Miró a su madre que asintió y avanzó con paso firme hacia el Trono de Hierro, intimidada por su forma. Daenerys esbozó lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa alentadora. Al llegar donde ella estaba sentada la niña volvió a hacer una reverencia. Daenerys hizo un gesto a Tyrion y él empezó a despedir a las personas que quedaban por atender prometiendo que las audiencias se reanudarían tras el mediodía. Ella se bajó del Trono y se agachó a la altura de su sobrina. Era un pensamiento extraño. Sobrina. Sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad que los de Viserys, aunque su mirada reflejaba la determinación de los de su madre y un escalofrío recorrió sus entrañas. –Hola Visenya, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en un tono dulce reservado para sus dragones y los niños pequeños.

-Bien… Alteza- dijo con la timidez reflejada en su voz infantil. 

-Oh, no hace falta que me llames así, soy tu tía. Puedes llamarme tía si lo deseas.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Un dolor sordo asaltó su corazón. Pensó en su hijo, que nunca pudo ser. Una parte de ella deseaba retirarse y llorarlo, pero otra parte, más sensata, vio en esta niña una oportunidad que creía perdida: la de criar y ver crecer a sangre de su sangre.

-¿Tía Daenerys?- dudó llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Eso es- sonrió. - ¿Te gustan los dulces?- dijo a sabiendas de que habría una respuesta entusiasta de su parte. La pequeña asintió fervientemente. –Creo que podríamos conseguirte algunos, ven- le ofreció su mano y para su sorpresa, ella la tomó sin titubear. Hizo un gesto a Ada para que las acompañara y en poco las tres fueron escoltadas por su guardia personal hasta las cocinas, donde todas disfrutaron de unos pastelitos de limón, que Visenya degustaba balanceando sus piernas sobre una mesa de madera mientras su madre y su nueva tía entablaban conversación.

-Vis, come despacio, luego te dolerá la tripa- su madre reprendió con suavidad mientras la niña la ignoraba deliberadamente.

-Podríais mudaros al palacio- dijo Daenerys mirando distraídamente a su sobrina, de la que se había encariñado con rapidez.

-No quiero ser un estorbo. No quiero títulos. Ni riqueza, sólo… Teníais derecho a saberlo- Ada insistió.

-No eres un estorbo. Es mi sobrina. Se lo difícil que es crecer en las calles, simplemente no permitiré que pase por eso- dijo con firmeza- Y a juzgar por ese apetito voraz, puedo decir que no ha sido fácil hasta ahora. Para ninguna.- dijo mirando los pómulos marcados de Ada, otrora llenos y juveniles. Ada asintió una vez con agradecimiento.

-Pensé que sería un alivio ver que no erais la última de vuestra estirpe, pero quizá no haya sido la mejor forma de hacerlo saber. No podía enviar un cuervo. Y sé que no teníais la mejor relación con vuestro hermano… pero quizá vos mejor que yo podáis hablarle sobre sus orígenes y sus ancestros. Quizás incluso enseñarle algo de Valyrio. Aprende rápido, a veces creo que me agotará con toda esa energía que tiene- dijo mirando a su hija.

-Es un consuelo- Daenerys asintió- y a la vez un alivio. Yo no puedo tener hijos, ella es lo único que queda del futuro para los Targaryen. Y con gusto la trataré como la familia que es. Que sois. La que me queda. Sé que en el pasado pude haber resuelto las cosas de manera diferente con Viserys… Deja que os lo compense a ambas- la miró a los ojos.

-Yo… No es necesario. Ni siquiera estábamos casados, a efectos prácticos es una bastarda, ni si quiera una Targaryen…- Ada tartamudeó con torpeza.

-No si yo lo digo. No daré la espalda a mi familia una segunda vez, no después de lo que he pasado- agarró la mano de Ada suplicante. Ella asintió.

-Que preparen unas cámaras, se quedarán aquí- dijo Daenerys autoritariamente. Unos cuantos criados salieron eficientemente a arreglar los preparativos. – El consejo no deja de presionarme para que me case y designe herederos…- dijo en tono conspiratorio a Ada como si siguieran en el mar de hierba y nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Espero aplacarlos con vosotras aquí. No te preocupes, no tendrás que formar parte de la corte si no lo deseas. Me encargaré de educarla como una sucesora digna- miró la duda en su rostro- pero tú tienes la última palabra. Siempre serás su madre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todo esto… es muy repentino- Ada se quejó.

-También para mí- admitió ella. –Pero puedo ver un poco de luz en el horizonte de nuevo- dijo esperanzada y entrelazó su brazo con el de Ada. –Deseo eso para nosotras tres. Un poco de luz.- vio cómo Ada soltaba un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo un tiempo y sonreía más relajada.

-Yo también lo deseo- asintió Ada con más confianza esta vez.

-Y debo preguntar, si no es indiscreción, si Viserys… él…¿Te trató bien?- llevaba un rato queriendo formular esta pregunta pero Visenya había acaparado toda su atención con sus preguntas y su sonrisa infantil y encantadora. Daenerys tenía un punto débil por los niños, no podía evitarlo.

-Él me quiso- asintió Ada- a su modo. Vuestro hermano era… un hombre complicado. Pero tan sorprendente como pueda resultar, él me trató con respeto, incluso con dulzura. Y yo también lo quise a él, si es lo que os preocupa- dijo adivinando su siguiente pregunta. Daenerys asintió pensativa.

-Por eso le pusisteis su nombre- reflexionó.

-Por eso, y por Visenya Targaryen, la esposa de Raeghar. Viserys me habló de ella, esa mujer era increíble- Ada rió y Daenerys le siguió, contenta de tener alguien con quien compartir confidencias despreocupadamente. Ambas miraron a Tyrion interactuar con Visenya. Daenerys sabía que él también tenía debilidad por los niños. Justo cuando se empezaba a sentir atrapada entre los muros de la Fortaleza Roja, aparecieron estas mujeres en su vida, y no podía estar más agradecida a los dioses por ello. Pensó que al menos su hermano parecía haber hecho algo noble y bueno en su vida y una parte de ella hizo las paces con él y consigo misma ante esta revelación.


End file.
